Dear Future Husband
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Finding your soulmate is amazing… Unless society says that you have to wait to be with them because you're too young. (A mostly canon compliant story with added soulmates)
1. Chapter 1

In the summer before his 8th birthday, Atobe Keigo found himself back in Japan to visit family while his father worked on important things at the Atobe headquarters in Tokyo. Being a precocious boy with lots of energy and not saddled with homework, his mother and his army of staff, were desperate to keep him occupied.

So it was that one day, they decided to visit the Atobe sports facility for some tennis practice. It was a sport that Atobe had just recently taken up with and Atobe was thrilled to have a chance to practice it again. He tried playing on the courts at the Atobe mansion but after being in England for several years it seemed his body was no longer used to the extreme heat and humidity of a Japanese summer.

But in the large air conditioned center filled with tennis courts, his mother would have no reason to worry about him. He bounced on as he looked out over the courts. There was one available that he was supposed to play on with one of the facility instructors as his partner but when he looked at the one beside it, he saw another young boy, around his age, also playing with a facility instructor. Surely it would be more fun to play with someone his own age than an old boring guy.

"Mother, I want to play with that boy," Atobe said pointing to the brown haired boy with glasses. Perhaps if the other boy was nice and interesting they could even be friends for the summer. It would be nice to have someone besides his maids and butler to play with, especially since Kabaji had to stay in England.

"I suppose I can talk to his mother," Atobe's mother said. She waved off the butler and the tennis coach that was following them and headed over to where the brown haired boy was and then toward where a lovely lady who was obviously his mother was sitting.

Atobe wiggled out of his mother's hold on his hand and stood by the edge of the court watching the boy rally with the tennis instructor. When they had finished the boy turned and looked at him. Atobe couldn't tell if he was annoyed, surprised or just shy. Any of that was okay, Atobe was sure he could get the boy to like him and agree to practice tennis with him.

"Hi, my name is Ke- I'm Atobe," Atobe said, remembering at the last moment that in Japan it was more polite to introduce yourself with your last name.

"I'm Tezuka," The boy said after a long moment.

"Tezuka, are you ready for another serve?" Asked the instructor from the other side. Fortunately for Atobe, Tezuka shook his head no, sending his brown locks back and forth before they settled even more messily around his head.

"My mother's going to ask your mother if we can play tennis together. Is that okay?" Atobe asked. He was feeling more confident now that Tezuka had turned down another rally with the instructor.

"I don't know…" Tezuka said. And then much to Atobe's surprise he walked away from him and right to his mother. Atobe trailed after him, hoping that he wasn't going to say anything bad about him.

"Mother," Tezuka's voice interrupted the conversation. When his mother looked at him, he held up his left arm, showing his mother his hand or his wrist. Was he injured? Well if he cut himself and couldn't play because of that, Atobe supposed it was okay… but it would be disappointing.

"What is that?" Tezuka's mother asked. "Dirt?" She didn't seem to be looking too closely as she was already digging in a bag for a packet of wet wipes that those who dealt with young children just seemed to keep on hand.

After some wiping, Tezuka's mother frowned and Atobe watched as she pulled Tezuka closer to her and looked at the mark again. "Keigo?" She said.

"Hmm?" Atobe answered, curious to why she called his name. He certainly hadn't done anything to Tezuka.

"What?" His mother asked.

"It says Keigo. Is that your boy's name?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." His mother leaned over to look at Tezuka's wrist and Atobe tried to do the same but couldn't see anything before his mother pulled him back and closer to her side. "Is this some type of joke?"

Atobe made a face. He'd learned long ago that his mother wasn't a fan of the type of jokes that made her sound like that. It looked like he wouldn't get to play with the cute brown haired boy after all.

"Why would I joke about this?"

"Oh don't play coy. He's the heir of the Atobe company, including this facility you're playing in. Don't think you're the first one who tried to use soulmate tattoos to get a piece of the corporation."

"Mother, is he my soulmate?" Atobe asked, catching some of the words that his mother was saying.

"I would never do such a thing. I swear, there was nothing on his wrist when he started playing earlier. You can ask the instructor if you'd like," Tezuka-san said.

It was at this point that Atobe's mother looked around and saw that while there wasn't many people on the courts, they were still attracting unwanted attention. "Follow me. There's an easy way to resolve this." She picked up Atobe's tennis bag that he had dropped and took his hand and tugged him along out of the courts and down a hall to a change room.

Once the Tezukas were inside and she had checked that the room was indeed empty, she locked the door and then walked back over to him. "If this is not some sad attempt to connect yourself to the Atobe family, then Kiego should have a mark on him, too. Keigo, hold out your arms for me?" She asked.

Atobe glanced over at Tezuka who was standing beside his mother and clutching his oversized children's racket to his chest as he watched him. Were they soulmates?

He held out his arms as he thought about what it would mean. He was too young to know all of the details of what having a soulmate meant. But he did know that if you were a lucky child, you had parents who were soulmates and you knew that they would always be together and would always love each other and you. And he knew that the tattoos were special and meant to be treasured and that there were rules about them. But his butler and nanny had always told him that he didn't have to concern himself with soulmates and such until he was older. It seemed they may be wrong.

His mother continued to look for a mark on his body and so far was finding none. "Take your shoes off, Keigo," his mother asked. She paused in her checking to look back at Tezuka-san. "If you admit that this was a joke taken too far by a child, I will let you two leave now without calling the cops. I may not be so lenient when I've finished."

"Mother…" Tezuka said looking up Tezuka-san.

"It's okay, dear. I believe you." She put a hand in Tezuka's brown locks and tried to straighten them in an attempt to soothe them both.

Atobe had tugged off his shoes and his socks and still hadn't found anything. They were running out of places to check but as his mother kept looking, Atobe was happy to be away from the people watching on the courts.

Finally, Atobe's mother gently tugged Atobe's shorts and underwear down a little so she could peer at the skin there and then tugged them a little further down revealing Atobe's right hip. "Oh no," She said.

"What is it?" Atobe asked and craned his head to see around his mother's hands. There was several black marks on his skin. "Kanji?" He asked. He was not very good at kanji yet and definitely not when reading them upside. He wondered what they said.

"Kunimitsu?" His mom asked as she turned to look at Tezuka. He nodded and Atobe's mother sighed. "It seems I owe you an apology. I"m sorry for not believing you." Atobe was surprised to hear his mother sounding so nice after being so upset. Perhaps soulmate tattoos really were magical if it could change his mother's mood like that.

His mother helped him to straighten out his clothes and then he sat to tug his socks back on before putting his shoes on once more. He smiled at Tezuka as he brought over his other shoe that had moved just out of reach and handed it to him.

"If you're really the Atobe family, I can understand why you would be cautious," Tezuka-san was saying politely. "But I would never use my son that way. Having a tattoo this young is complicated."

"It is. And I'm not sure they'll understand why they need to be kept apart."

"Apart?" Atobe asked. He reached out to grab onto Tezuka's hand and pulled him down beside him on the ground. "Why?"

The two mothers exchanged looks and it was finally Atobe's mother that spoke. "Because you live in England and Kunimitsu lives here," She said.

Atobe, even at that young age, could tell that something was not completely true about that but he nodded anyway. "But we can still play this summer, right?"

Again the two mothers exchanged looks and slowly they both nodded. "When time allows. Kunimitsu is a busy boy."

"Do you like tennis?" Tezuka asked.

Atobe nearly did a double take. The other was always so quiet. But at the question he smiled brightly and nodded. "I love it. I wanted to play with you."

Tezuka gave a small smile back at that. "And fishing?"

"Yes. I sometimes go fishing with my butler in the river not far from my house," Atobe said. It seemed this was also the correct answer as Tezuka's smile grew a little brighter.

Perhaps this soulmate stuff wasn't so bad. Tezuka seemed nice, if quiet, and it meant he made a friend in Japan without even trying that hard.

Their mothers talked for a bit longer and Atobe and Tezuka continued to ask each other what things they liked and didn't. When Atobe's mother declared it time to leave, Atobe pouted that he hadn't even gotten to play tennis.

"Maybe we can play together next time," Tezuka said quietly to him.

That stopped Atobe from pouting and he went over and gave him a big hug. "Yes. Next time," Atobe said. And then he let go and skipped to his mother. He didn't notice the look his mother was sharing with Tezuka-san again. He was too busy waving goodbye to Tezuka.

He didn't realize that between busy schedules, a summer cold, and perhaps devious parents he wouldn't get to play Tezuka at all that summer and would in fact only get to see him one more time before he had to return to England. If he had, he definitely would have demanded a match before they went anywhere.

-0-0-0-0-0-

At first, Atobe didn't understand what having a soulmate really meant. He did know that he missed not being able to see Tezuka. And he knew that he sometimes dreamt about the cute messy haired boy. The dreams were about fishing, playing tennis or even teaching Tezuka how to ride his favourite mare.

When he told his parents that he would like to invite Tezuka over to visit and meet Kabaji and ride horses with them his parents exchanged looks very similar to the ones that his mother had shared with Tezuka's and he knew that he wouldn't be getting to see Tezuka again anytime soon.

"How about you write letters instead. It would be a good way for you to practice your Japanese," His mother suggested after a moment.

Atobe perked up. He wasn't very good at writing in Japanese but he thought it might be worth the effort if he could tell Tezuka about all of the amazing things he had been up to.

So the next day, with the help of his Japanese tutor, he wrote Tezuka his first letter. It was hard to say all he wanted to with his limited skills but he did the best he could. And three weeks later he received a reply from Tezuka. To his surprise, and partial relief, it was in English. It wasn't perfect but he decided that it was likely his Japanese hadn't been either.

From then on, they exchanged letters. And Atobe kept them all, safely folded, in a box under his bed. And then it became two boxes and then three. And it certainly didn't help that the length of the letters grew longer as they both learned to read and write better. Though Atobe still cherished those early letters from Tezuka with his childish handwriting and occasional backwards letters that managed to convey very little about what Tezuka had been doing or thinking at the time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

While their letter writing continued and improved, Atobe found that he still very much wanted to see Tezuka in person. At first, he didn't really understand the desire though his nanny explained that a soulmate was his other half and that of course he'd feel a little lonely so far away from his other half.

Well that didn't make sense to Atobe. He'd always been given the best of everything in life and if not being near Tezuka made him feel sad, surely his parents should bring him closer to Tezuka.

"Mother, why can't we go visit the Tezukas?" He asked one morning at breakfast. His father had already gone off to work but his mother was home for once.

"It's complicated," She said. She then reached over to try and smooth down Atobe's hair.

"Why?" As far as Atobe was concerned it was easy to travel around the world whenever you wanted.

"There's rules, Keigo."

"Rules? About soulmates?" This was the first time he was hearing about such things. Usually all he heard about it was happily ever afters and how wonderful it was to have found a soulmate. He wasn't sure finding Tezuka was the most amazing thing that had ever happened in his life like it was in stories but he did like his new friend.

"To protect you. Well perhaps not you. But others who find their soulmates when they're young."

Atobe didn't understand. Why would he need protecting from Tezuka?

"You'll understand when you're older. But for now, just focus on your school work. The teacher called a few days ago to say your book report wasn't up to your usual standard."

"Yes, mother," Atobe said. He then excused himself to go double check his school work and once satisfied with that, he pulled out his favourite stationery to pen Tezuka another letter and tell him of his failure at trying to visit him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kabaji, can I tell you something?" Atobe asked one day when he and Kabaji were sitting under a leafy shade tree in the garden of his mansion.

Kabaji nodded before reaching over to pick up the kitten that was trying to sneak away from them. The kitten gave a squeak before being safely cuddled against Kabaji's chest. The cat that lived in the stables had given birth not that long ago and today the stablehand had let them take the kittens and mother out to play under the tree.

Atobe fed the mama cat a treat as she stretched and peered up to look at her kittens. "You can't tell anybody. You have to promise me."

"I promise," Kabaji said in a voice that already seemed too deep for someone his age.

Atobe stared at his friend a bit longer before deciding that he could most definitely trust him. He then moved the kittens off of him and onto Kabaji's lap and stood.

"I have a soulmate," Atobe proclaimed. He then tugged down his shorts and underwear band to reveal the 'Kunimitsu' written on his hip.

"Since when?" Kabaji asked, never questioning if Atobe was kidding.

So Atobe sat back down and took back a kitten before telling Kabaji all about Tezuka and how unfair it was that he still couldn't see him.

"Junior high school?" Kabaji asked finally.

Atobe looked at him and frowned. Now was not the time to be talking about school. Then he realized what Kabaji meant. The Atobe family had a long tradition of attending Hyoutei in Tokyo. But would his parents still say no because of rules?

"I don't know… my parents have been quite stern."

"Ask," Kabaji encouraged.

But who should he ask? Then Atobe smiled and reached over to hug Kabaji making a couple kittens meow in surprise. "You're the best, Munehiro. I know just who to ask."

So later that week, after carefully planning what to say he phoned up his grandfather and mentioned how he'd like to be closer to him and of course attend the famed Hyoutei school that he and his father had gone to.

Atobe had had to suffer nearly an hour of reminiscing about his grandfather's time at the school but by the end of it he had agreed that it was a grand idea and that he would talk his parents into bringing him back to Tokyo for the start of junior high school.

Atobe was so excited when he wrote the letter to Tezuka that he had to restart three times before he stopped smearing ink across the page or making mistakes. Kanji was difficult to write when he was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Atobe smiled as he looked out over his new domain - Hyoutei Junior High School. He was going to make them be awed by his greatness and then when he was done aweing them he would turn his sights on Tezuka. He hadn't seen him in years and he wanted the other to know that his soulmate was the best soulmate he could hope to get.

He had worked hard to build up his confidence and of course to be one of the best tennis players he could be. Because of that, he found it laughingly easy to overcome the current tennis team and declare himself captain. The school was no harder to conquer. And after a week in school, Atobe smiled as his grandfather praised him and rewarded him with a cellphone to use with his friends.

He wondered if Tezuka also had a phone. He quickly penned him a letter, reminding Tezuka of his new address. Being so close to his friend once again was both thrilling and frustrating. But Atobe as confident that Tokyo wasn't as big as it seemed and their paths would cross sooner or later.

So used to waiting weeks for a reply to his letters that Atobe was amazed when two days later a maid greeted him and produced a familiar looking letter on a tray. He grabbed it at once and ran straight to his room to read it. His box of letters had been transferred to under his new bed and this letter would soon join his collection just as soon as he memorized it all.

Tezuka was attending Seishun Gakuen and was going to try out for the tennis team and hoped they could meet at the matches. Atobe smiled at that and knew he had made the right decision by taking over the tennis club. They had to become good enough to face off against this Seishun place.

He then frowned as Tezuka mentioned he didn't have a phone but hoped to get one for his next birthday. Atobe sighed. That was six months away and it was only an if. Still, letters only took a handful of days to make it to him now and that was a big deal. Maybe in his next letter he could suggest phoning.

Phone calls early on had led to some awkward conversations with each other's parents but the handful of times they had been able to talk had made it all worth it to Atobe. And with his own phone and phone number, surely Tezuka could find a way to call him to talk.

He debated putting the request in his next letter to Tezuka but felt it best to wait a week or two. He didn't want to look weak and needy in front of Tezuka.

A few weeks into the school year, the boys and girls went to separate classes for health class and what turned out to be sex-ed. Atobe was bored through most of it but at the mention of soul mates he perked up and listened intently.

It was in that class that he found out about some of those mythical rules that his mother had talked about and just why their mothers had sworn them to secrecy on the topic of being soulmates.

It's not like having a soulmate was bad or even finding your soulmate when that young was wrong. It was just there were certain stigmas to it that their mothers wanted to protect them from.

The main rule that seemed to be causing them both stress was the one that stated soulmates could not be together before the age of majority in their country. Ostensibly it was a good rule and protected young people with much older soulmates from being taken advantage of until they were ready for that type of relationship.

But Atobe didn't want to have sex with Tezuka. He wanted to play tennis with him and show him his dog.

But apparently everyone thought that all soulmates wanted to do was kiss and have sex and if people knew that he and Tezuka were soulmates they would think they were doing those things already or something ridiculous.

To be honest, Atobe wasn't even sure Tezuka and him could have sex. The long class had gone into detail about reproductive organs and safe sex with women but never with two men. He would have thought that fate had made a mistake and Tezuka couldn't be his soulmate since he couldn't be with him the way that others would assume but he knew that couldn't be true. Tezuka was his perfect match.

Atobe wanted to share all of this news with Tezuka as soon as he could but Tezuka didn't call that night. So he wrote it out in a letter and mailed it to Tezuka the first thing in the morning.

When his phone rang after dinner, he expected it to be the annoying glasses wearing guy from Osaka but instead was greeted with the lovely voice of Tezuka.

"Tezuka!" Atobe said excitedly before composing himself. "Did you get my letter?"

"I did."

"Don't you think that law is ridiculous. And what's more, I looked it up, the age of majority is twenty in Japan. Twenty!" Atobe felt that as an incredibly long time to wait when other countries had it set at eighteen.

"It does seem a little long."

"You don't sound surprised. Did you know about it?" Atobe asked.

"A little bit," Tezuka admitted and Atobe could hear the hesitancy in his voice. Had Tezuka not wanted to tell him?

"What do you mean?"

"My grandfather told me there was a law that said young soulmates can't be together… but I didn't know the exact law."

Tezuka's voice was so earnest and straightforward that Atobe believed him. Of course his friend wouldn't withhold something important from him on purpose. Hadn't Atobe been told there were rules that said they couldn't be together. They had both been given part of the law but nothing concrete.

"Okay. Hey, Tezuka?"

"Yes?" Tezuka asked.

"I want to play tennis against you."

The line was quiet for a while an Atobe worried that they'd been disconnected. But finally Tezuka spoke. "I'd like that," He said but something was off in his voice. Atobe knew Tezuka wasn't very talkative so he liked to think he had become something of an expert at interpreting what Tezuka did say, even if they'd only spoken by phone a handful of times.

"But?" He asked.

"I had a small accident. I can play… but I want to be at my best when I play you."

Atobe smiled. He didn't like Tezuka being injured but he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tezuka wanting to be good for him just like he wanted to be good for Tezuka. Surely this was more important when it came to soulmates than kissing and sex.

"Then I'll wait for you, Tezuka."

"Thank you." And with that, Tezuka hung up on him. It was okay. He knew he'd get his match eventually.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka finally got his own phone and the first message he sent Atobe was to tell him that Seigaku would be playing Hyoutei in the Tokyo finals after Seigaku had won their latest match. Atobe was excited. It was his chance to finally play against Tezuka. He was sure with Tezuka's skill that he would be in singles one even if he wasn't the captain. Just like he would be in singles one and his captain, the somewhat useless third year, would be in singles two.

He was grinning madly when he went down to dinner and when his father asked him why he was so happy he just told them about the good results of the tennis matches that day and avoided mentioning Tezuka.

The next day he was still in a good mood as he headed to the courts where the matches would be had. His good mood lasted exactly until he found out that Tezuka would be in singles two and it was too late to switch their own line up.

Still, he would get to see his soulmate and if they were lucky, they might even manage to talk a little in person.

As they lined up to greet each other at the net, Tezuka and him ended up across from each other and he smiled at the Seigaku boy and was pleased when he got the barest of smiles in return. He looked down to Tezuka's wrist and noticed the large wrist band covering it. That just made him smirk. He knew exactly what the other man was hiding under it.

"Good luck," He said. Yes, he probably shouldn't be wishing the rival team good luck but just because he wanted Hyoutei to win it didn't mean that Tezuka couldn't win his own match. If it reached that far, Atobe was sure he was more than capable of taking care of Seigaku's captain.

"And you," Tezuka said quietly before turning and walking back to the Seigaku bench. Atobe stayed and watched him a moment longer than proper and then turned to head back to the bench.

"Who was that?" Oshitari asked leaning far into his personal space.

"A tennis rival," Atobe said smoothly. Just because they had yet to play against each other did not make Tezuka any less of a rival. He had heard all about his skill, even before junior high school, and knew he would be a worthy challenge.

"Only a rival?" Oshitari asked quietly as doubles two started.

"What else would he be?" Atobe asked answering Oshitari's question with a question.

"Hmmm… he is quite handsome. I was merely curious if my dear little Atobe has finally blossomed into a young man."

"Pardon?" Atobe asked and then tried to put more space between them. Oshitari could be so weird at times. And he had yet to figure out if it was just Oshitari or a general trait of all people from Osaka.

"Do you want to kiss him?"

"What?! Of course not!" Atobe said and then realized he had spoken a little too loudly when those closest to them had stopped their chanting. He waved them off and leaned in closer to Oshitari. "Why would you think such ridiculous things?"

"You have admirers throwing themselves at you by the dozen and you barely give them a glance beyond what is required for politeness. But that look you gave that man was anything but polite," Oshitari explained.

"You're delusional."

"I am not. And you know there's nothing wrong with being with another man. My uncle, not Kenya's father but my other uncle's soulmate is a man."

Atobe gave an annoyed huff. Not only at Oshitari's continue belief that everyone liked to hear about his cousin but because he acted like he knew more about the world than Atobe. Atobe had travelled more of the world than Oshitari could ever hope to. He was definitely the most worldly.

Though… he had to admit to being intrigued about Oshitari's uncle and his male soulmate. Did they kiss?

He snuck a glance over to Tezuka who was studiously watching the match. Atobe was a bit disappointed that Tezuka wasn't sneaking glances at him but then he always knew that Tezuka was a good boy. He doubted Tezuka would spend a match gossiping about love lives.

"While I am a great lover of the romance of soulmates I am also practical enough to know that there's nothing wrong with casually exploring things with others. It's a good way to practice for your chosen one," Oshitari said.

Atobe didn't know how he was meant to practice for his soulmate on his soulmate. And dating others when he already knew who his soulmate was just seemed a little crass to him.

"Oh, he's looking over this way," Oshitari whispered.

Atobe glanced Tezuka's way just in time to see him look away. He wondered who the two boys flanking him were. They seemed close. Maybe Atobe would ask him later.

"I definitely think he's more than a rival," Oshitari said.

"Oi! Will you two stop gossiping already. We're supposed to be cheering," Shishido said from behind them and nudged them both.

Thinking that was for the best, Atobe tried to push thoughts of Tezuka and Oshitari's uncle out of his mind and focused on the matches.

The doubles and singles three matches went by quickly and then it was Tezuka's turn. If he lost this, Hyoutei would win. But Atobe already knew as he watched Tezuka take the court that he would be playing next. There was just something about the way that Tezuka stood on the court that made it seemed as if he owned it.

As the match started, Atobe's eyes were glued to Tezuka. His playstyle was precise and not as flashy as his but it was amazingly accurate and efficient. He hoped Tezuka found his playing as impressive as he found Tezuka's. The man was amazing on the courts.

Later that night, as Atobe soaked away the exertion of the day he thought of Tezuka and his tennis. He wanted even more than ever to play against him now. His soulmate was a force to be reckoned with. Smiling slightly, he looked down at Tezuka's name on his hip and gently ran a finger over the fine kanji there.

His thoughts then shifted from Tezuka easily defeating his captain to the words Oshitari had said to him. Two men together, kissing… doing more than kissing?

He pictured Tezuka as he was after his match. Hot, sweaty, panting, and with a fiery look in his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing his hand had moved from the Kunimitsu kanji on his hip to slowly stroking his cock. He had, of course, done this before. But he had never done it while thinking about Tezuka. The realization made him pause in his movements but then another image of Tezuka letting out an audible groan as he returned a smash filtered through his mind and his hand started moving again.

He thought about what it might be like to have Tezuka touching him. His hands would likely be rough from hours holding a tennis racket, too. But would he do soft tentative strokes or would he be firm and take control like he did on the courts.

Atobe let out a soft moan as he stroked himself harder. He could practically hear the way Tezuka said his name as he continued to stroke himself.

It only took a couple of more strokes before he came into the cooling bath water. After a few minutes, when his limbs no longer felt like jelly, he pulled himself from the tub and toweled off. Touching himself like that had always left him feeling somewhat unsatisfied and dirty. But this time, it had felt amazing and he felt recharged. Was it because he had done it while thinking of Tezuka? As he dried off, he couldn't help but keep stealing glances of the tattoo on his hip.

Smiling lightly, he headed back into his room and saw that his phone was flashing. Curious, he looked to see who it was. A message from Oshitari that he would ignore for now and one from Tezuka. He was just about to hit reply when he remembered what he had just done in the tub.

Tezuka's message to him had been so innocent and straightforward. He could hardly reply to it while only moments before he was touching himself while thinking of how Tezuka had look on the courts.

He hastily placed his phone back on his side table and walked to his closet for pyjamas. He'd just message Tezuka back tomorrow or in a few days… when his emotions and mind were being less weird.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nearly two weeks later and just as many mornings of waking up with an awkward mess to deal with thanks to dreams filled with Tezuka and Atobe still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to him. Would he be able to even message him without Tezuka just feeling what he'd been doing?

He was holding his phone and debating for the thousandth time what to write when it started to ring. He nearly dropped it in surprise but quickly recovered and answered it before he could consider the name on the screen. "Hello. Atobe speaking," he said.

"Keigo?" Tezuka's voice filtered through to him from the other end. He nearly dropped his phone again. Tezuka so rarely called him and Atobe was sure that he had yet to do so since getting his own phone. But he could hardly hang up now especially when there was that tone in Tezuka's voice. Had he caused the other to worry about him.

"Yes, it's me. How are you?" He asked.

"Good. I was…" Tezuka hesitated and Atobe leaned forward as if he could physically help compel the words from the other. "I wanted to congratulate you on your win."

That had not been what Tezuka was going to say. But as Atobe wasn't about to volunteer that the reason he hadn't called is because he felt guilty about his new found enjoyment of masturbating to thoughts of Tezuka playing tennis he decided not to press Tezuka for the truth.

"And you on yours. Even if Seigaku lost, your match had been quite the lesson in technique," Atobe said. And while it may have sounded like flattery he meant every word. Tezuka was not the type of player who relied on luck.

"Thank you… Perhaps we'll play again in the Kanto tournament," Tezuka said and Atobe really wished he could see him.

Obviously his sudden disappearance from Tezuka's life had caused the other to be concerned for his well being and even now that they were talking about one of their favourite topics, Tezuka still didn't sound as sure as he usually did. He owed him an apology or an explanation for why he hadn't written or called but knew he wasn't ready to admit that truth.

"I'd like that," He said instead. "Look, Kunimitsu…"

"Yes?" Tezuka said.

"I'm sorry about not calling or writing."

"It's alright. I assumed you were busy with a mix of exams and extra practices like I've been."

Clearly Tezuka was too good for him if he would let him get away with such stupidity so easily. "It has been rather hectic at Hyoutei lately. But that's no excuse. I'll make sure to not let it happen again."

"I'd appreciate that."

Atobe swore he had heard a small sigh of relief and vowed to not give Tezuka a reason to worry again. His rampant hormones were his own problem and he'd handle them himself without dragging Tezuka into them.

"So those two you were talking with at the match. Are they the friends you've mentioned before? Oishi and Fuji was it?" Atobe asked.

"Yes. Oishi is the taller one with darker hair. Who was the teammate you were speaking with?" Tezuka asked.

Atobe wondered if that was a note of jealousy in Tezuka's voice but decided that would be ridiculous as they were soulmates. "Oshitari Yuushi. He's from Osaka and has the weirdest sense of humour. I'm still trying to figure out if it's just him or if it's all people from Osaka that are that weird."

"Osaka is famous for its comedians," Tezuka supplied. He often told Atobe little tidbits about Japan, filling in the information gaps that growing up abroad left him.

"Maybe that's it. They just feel obligated to be strange."

"Have you had any trouble understanding Kansai-ben?"

"No more than anyone else around thankfully. And Gakuto and Shishido are noisy and rude enough to pick on Oshitari if he starts being too incomprehensible."

"That's convenient."

"It really is. It saves me from having to admit to any weaknesses." His Japanese not always being on par with what it should be was still a frustrating point for Atobe but after more than a year back in Japan and with the help of an expert tutor his vocabulary and kanji ability was nearly as flawless as the rest of him.

"Keigo, next time I want to play you," Tezuka said in a sudden u-turn to their earlier conversation.

"Excellent. I've been wanting that for years now. I was disappointed at seeing you singles two."

"I felt the same when it was your captain and not you who walked out onto the court."

"So what's your plan?" Because all of their previous plans to play casually together had fallen through thanks to their parents but they could hardly control it if their schools played against each other again.

"No matter when we meet, at Kanto's or next year, I will be in singles one. I will be waiting for you there," Tezuka said, his usual confident manner returned.

"I'll be looking forward to it." And there was little doubt in Atobe's mind that Hyoutei and Seigaku would meet up again. If not this year at Kanto then next year in the Tokyo matches or the Kanto ones.

"I should go. Goodnight, Keigo."

"Goodnight, Kunimitsu." He hung up and stared up at his ceiling wondering why he had been such an idiot to think he could avoid the other man.

His life was intertwined with Tezuka's and he had to remember that. He also had to figure out just what to do with these new thoughts and feelings about Tezuka because running away was not an option.

While admiring his ceiling, a part of him couldn't help but hope that Tezuka also shared the same feelings and confusion of him regarding each other and their futures.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally had their match and in a way it had been everything and more that Atobe could have wanted. He felt more exhilarated than he had by any other match but at the same time the victory felt hollow and he was thoroughly unsatisfied with how things had played out. Most of all, whenever he looked over and saw Tezuka with an ice pack held to his shoulder he felt as if he was going to be sick.

He bent over further so the towel blocked more of his view and he could no longer see the Seigaku bench. He barely paid attention to how the next match went. He couldn't find it in himself to care if Hyoutei won or loss. All he wanted was to find a way to talk to Tezuka. To reassure himself that he would be okay.

To reassure himself that Tezuka didn't hate him.

Hyoutei lost. Some distant part of him was annoyed at the result. The rest was thankful it was just done. He went to the net for the final bow and stared at Tezuka's face hoping to see something there.

Tezuka's face was as stoic as usual but his eyes flickered to the side and when Atobe looked that way he saw the nearby change rooms and washrooms for the courts. He hoped he understood what Tezuka meant.

It was easy enough to tell his team that his driver was coming to get them and not get dragged along with them. Oshitari eyed him longer than was comfortable but even he was eventually dragged away when Shishido and Gakuto took an arm each complaining about being hungry and wanting to drag him to an okonomiyaki place to get his opinion on it. He didn't know if it was just dumb luck or if they also suspected something was going on.

Either way, he was now free to make his way to the change room and did so. The door was locked but the built out wrap around wall provided enough privacy that they wouldn't be easily seen by anyone passing by. But it also meant that he couldn't see if Tezuka was coming. Perhaps he had misunderstood after all.

He had just pulled his phone from his bag when he heard someone approached. "Kunimitsu," Atobe said.

"Keigo," Tezuka answered in greeting.

They then stood there awkwardly as they stared at one another. The two of them had never really been alone together before. And while they had spent years writing to each other and hours upon hours talking on the phone it suddenly felt a little odd to be face to face without a tennis net between them and a crowd watching.

Finally, Atobe brought himself to ask what he'd been dreading since the match ended. "Will you be okay?"

Tezuka gave a small shrug and then grimaced slightly as it pulled on his shoulder. "I'll visit the doctor later."

"I shouldn't have pushed so hard," Atobe said a ball of guilt forming in his stomach.

"I was just as stubborn."

Tezuka stepped closer and hesitantly raised a hand. After a pause, he brushed his fingers against Atobe's cheek and tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

The touch was so unexpected that Atobe nearly jerked away from it. But it had also been nice. And as he looked at the hand he realized that Tezuka had taken off the wrist band he always wore and could see his name written as ornately as ever on Tezuka's left wrist.

He wasn't thinking. He just leaned in and pressed his lips against it.

This time it was Tezuka who jerked back and he drew in a shaky breath.

Atobe had just opened his mouth to apologize for overstepping when he found Tezuka's lips upon his.

The kiss was messy and uncoordinated and Atobe was sure that noses and teeth were not supposed to bump against each other like that but that didn't stop them and after a few stops and restarts they seemed to finally figure out how things should work well enough.

Tezuka eventually pulled away, panting for breath. His lips were wet and swollen and his hair was wonderfully tousled. Atobe hadn't remembered running his hands through it but he must have to get that sort of affect.

Breathing heavy himself, it took a moment before he could speak and then he wished he hadn't said anything at all. "I dream about you," He admitted. The kiss had apparently short circuited his ability to avoid saying embarrassing things. But then again, if Tezuka had kissed him like that, maybe the confession wouldn't be that awkward.

Tezuka blinked at him and then reached out to run fingers down Atobe's arm. "Me, too."

"You're not offended?" Atobe asked.

"Of course not. We're soulmates."

And just like that, Atobe felt foolish for ever thinking it would be wrong or Tezuka would be bothered. Of course, there was still a chance that Tezuka wasn't having quite the same type of dreams of himself but after that kiss, he had his doubts about that.

"That's very true." His eyes drifted again to his name on Tezuka's wrist. "I wish you didn't have to hide it."

Tezuka glanced down at his wrist and then back at him. "It seems unfair that you can hide yours so easily."

"I still can't visit the onsen," Atobe countered. At least not without a fair amount of makeup and hoping that it wouldn't wash off.

"When we're twenty, we can visit it together."

Atobe smiled at the suggestion. "I'd like that." He just wished that they didn't have to wait nearly five years to do it.

"I should go."

"Already?" Atobe asked and reached out to take Tezuka's wrist, his thumb brushing against his own name. Tezuka eyes fluttered at the touch and he let out a breathy sigh before he shook his hand free of Atobe's touch. Atobe would certainly have to remember to touch his name more often if it caused that type of reaction.

"I'm supposed to meet everyone for a celebration dinner. It was hard enough to convince Oishi that I really did have something to attend to and wasn't just trying to escape attending."

"Is that why you were late?"

"It wasn't my intention to make you wait."

"No. I understand. I'm just happy we were able to meet," Atobe said. And then more shyly added on, "And kiss."

"I rather enjoyed that, too."

Atobe smiled as the very tips of Tezuka's ears tinged pink. It felt nice to know he had that type of affect on his soulmate.

"Perhaps we can find time to do it again." He knew there were rules and their parents were against them spending time together but surely they were clever enough to circumvent that.

"Until then, I look forward to your messages." Tezuka pulled out his wristband from his bag as he spoke and slid it back over Atobe's name.

"Of course. And Kunimitsu," Atobe started but was cut off when Tezuka held up a hand.

"It's alright," Tezuka said. With that he gave Atobe a nod and headed off to wherever it was Seigaku was meeting.

Atobe let out a sigh and slumped back against the wall. The things that man did to him was ridiculous. He felt as if he'd just been on an emotional rollercoaster. And even if Tezuka had not held the match or injury against him and had done a remarkable job at relieving the ball of guilt from inside of him, he still wanted to help Tezuka get better.

He would go home and find some centers in Japan that were renowned for their physiotherapy and then make sure that Tezuka could attend the one of his choice without worry about costs.

Even if his parents didn't approve of them spending time together, they would understand Atobe wanting to support Tezuka in his healing. Especially since he had played a hand in it.

That decided, and still feeling a little giddy from the kiss, Atobe called for his driver and then after a moment called Kabaji to tell him what had just happened, too.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Atobe got news of the U-17 tournament and was invited along with rest of Hyoutei he knew without a doubt that Seigaku would have been, too. But what he wanted to know was if Tezuka would be going. Tezuka had played magnificently during the nationals even if his soulmate continued to be stubborn when it came to his health. But he worried the match with Sanada would require Tezuka to take time away from tennis again.

Tezuka had insisted he was fine. But he had insisted he was fine since the first year of junior high school when some idiot upperclassman had injured him. And if Tezuka ever gave him the name of those idiots, Atobe would see to it that they ended up in the most miserable of jobs for rest of eternity.

The real answer to how Tezuka's elbow and shoulder were doing would be in his decision for the U-17.

Pulling out his phone Atobe debated calling Tezuka directly and then switched to Line to message him instead.

'Are you free?'

'Yes' Came the almost instant reply from Tezuka. Did that mean Tezuka was about to message him already? Or was he on his phone for a different reason. It didn't matter. He was going to call anyway.

"Tezuka speaking," The strong masculine voice said over the phone and Atobe smiled at it as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Hello, Kunimitsu. Did you get the invitation the U-17 tournament?"

"Of course. All of Seigaku will be attending."

"You included?" Atobe asked.

"I did say all, Keigo."

"Then I look forward to seeing you there." And he did. It would be the highlight of the camp. Closely followed by destroying everyone else on the courts and earning a position next to Tezuka on the team.

"I hear that we'll be sharing rooms with others who qualify," Tezuka said.

"Oh?" He hadn't heard that. Normally he wasn't a fan of sharing rooms. But if his roommate was a certain captain from Seigaku he would happily change his mind about it.

"Yes. Though I doubt we'll have any say in who we'll share with."

But still, overnight, with Tezuka. Even if they weren't in the same room, they'd be away from parents and could sneak off easily enough to spend some time together. He was hoping for more kisses but he'd happily settle for just training with the other man.

"Perhaps we'll get lucky. I just hope the bathing facilities aren't barbaric." Atobe could handle public baths if he had to. But he always worried that the heavy duty makeup covering the small kanji would wear off and lead to awkward questions. Fortunately it was rather rude to stare at a fellow man's privates so people would have to be looking quite closely to notice. He wondered what Tezuka did. Probably the same. It was easy enough, he supposed, to keep his wrist to his body to not let others see.

"Timing is key with shared facilities."

"That's quite true." And then Atobe thought about sharing a hot bath with Tezuka and found he had to shift in his seat a little. It was really unwise to think about those sorts of things when talking to the man he was fantasizing about.

"I look forward to seeing you there."

"Me, too. And I look forward to crushing everyone and being on the same team as you."

"Yes… that would be nice." There was a hesitation in Tezuka's voice that Atobe didn't like. But he didn't know how to question it so let it slide for now. He was sure whatever it was that was bothering Tezuka he would tell him in his own time.

Besides, he had more pressing issues to deal with now that his pants were tented noticeably. He would have to handle that before dinner on the odd chance that one of his parents would be home for it. "I should go."

"Alright. Have a good night, Keigo."

"You, too." He hung up before he could say anything incriminating and then set the phone down.

He then undid his pants and slid his hand inside letting his mind drift once more to just what fun he and Tezuka could get up to together while alone in a public bath.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The U-17 training camp did not start quite how Atobe expected it to go. But he easily caught a tennis ball and finding out he'd be playing against Hiyoshi instead of with him was no cause for concern. He did suppose it was a quick way to eliminate half of the prospective candidates even if the method meant that they may be removing some stronger players because of it. Oh well, it was not his concern if Sanada failed to get past the first true elimination round. He was sure a strong team could be formed without him.

As his match wasn't happening right away, Atobe moved to the bleachers to watch the first games. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't Kabaji's usual presence beside him but Tezuka. He glanced around and spotted Kabaji standing off some ways and smiled at him. His friend certainly knew how to read a situation far more than anyone gave him credit for.

"I'm going to be leaving," Tezuka said after a moment. His attention was still mostly focused on the matches happening on the court but Atobe could see Tezuka's eyes flickering toward him. Following Tezuka's lead, he looked mostly back at the courts, too.

"The camp? Are you still injured?" He asked.

"No. Japan."

Atobe's mind stumbled at that. Tezuka hadn't mentioned anything previously about leaving Japan. Was this the reason for the hesitation about the camp? "When? Where?" He asked. He tried not to sound as shocked as he felt.

"Today. To Germany."

"Then why come at all?" Atobe asked. It didn't make sense to come all this way to audition for the U-17 just to leave at the end of the first day.

"To lead my team here…. And to see you," Tezuka said the last part even more quietly than rest of their conversation had been.

"I see… Does anyone else know?" Atobe would hate to be the last to know.

"No. Though Oishi and Fuji may suspect something." That helped to soothe Atobe. Tezuka was a private person and while he had not rushed to share this news with Atobe he had still told him before his other friends.

"Why Germany? Why now?"

"I've been in talks with some people there for a while. But the confirmation just came through that I've been accepted to train with them and work towards going pro."

"Congratulations," Atobe said honestly and then turned to look more at Tezuka. "How long will you be there for?"

"I'll probably be there for all of high school. Training and playing in the junior league. I'll have more options after that," Tezuka explained. Atobe could see some regret in his eyes about being so far away but the passion and desire to follow his dreams burned brighter.

Atobe couldn't hold the man's dreams against him. Especially as his soulmate was good enough to accomplish those dreams. "I could visit you."

Tezuka gave a small sigh and turned back to the matches. "You know our parents will find ways to stop those plans…"

"Maybe for visits… but I'll find a way to go watch you play. They can't deny me that much."

"I'd like that."

Atobe nodded. He felt a little like he'd been punched at finding out that Tezuka was leaving him behind. But the way the rules were and their parents adamant following of them, they didn't see each other much as it was. And even in Germany, Tezuka could still write, message him and call. They may even be able to call more without Tezuka having to worry about his family overhearing him.

"You should have told me sooner. I could have helped you practice your German," Atobe said.

"Are you going to force me to only message and call in German now?" Tezuka asked and the amusement in Tezuka's voice made the pain in Atobe's heart ease a little.

"I hardly forced you to write in English all those years. It was of your own accord," Atobe pointed out. Though it had certainly helped the man improve his English more than the Japanese school system alone could have done if his teammates skill was any indication.

"..." Tezuka was adorable to Atobe when he didn't know what to say.

"I'll help you practice your German. I even promise not to laugh the first time you say something completely nonsensical and embarrassing to me."

"Only the first time?" Tezuka asked.

Atobe just smiled and gave Tezuka no reassurances that he would be nice for any following mistakes. He couldn't be too kind to the man after suddenly telling him he'd be leaving to Germany so soon.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're on a gap year?" Tezuka asks as they sit across from each other at a cafe in Munich.

"Yes. It's a British tradition. So I decided to take advantage of it," Atobe explains to him. He hadn't mentioned it in any of their letters or phone calls because he wanted to surprise Tezuka. Perhaps he had surprised him a bit too much.

"And you've come to visit me?"

"Only for a few days," Atobe said hastily before Tezuka thought they could spend the whole year together or whatever else was going on in the man's head. Tezuka's pokerface improved every time he saw him and he really just wanted to spend the time getting to know Tezuka well enough to read it properly. But that would have to wait. He didn't have that time to commit just yet.

"And your parents?"

"They think I'm with friends sunbathing in Greece. My friends will cover for me if anyone asks and I'll be joining them when I'm done here so that copious amounts of photos can be taken to waylay any suspicion."

"You've really thought this through," Tezuka said and he seemed impressed.

"Of course. You're worth the effort."

"Perhaps I can fake a stomach ailment so we can make the most of our time."

Clearly Tezuka was warming up to the idea and Atobe couldn't help but smile. "I'd enjoy that. But only if it won't compromise your playing. I already have my tickets booked to your first professional match." And his parents even knew about that and approved of it in their own way. It was not at all odd for Atobe to show up to support a rival from his school days in a sport he was passionate about. His mother even said she'd come with him to watch Tezuka play in Wimbledon if he qualified. And Atobe knew he would.

"I'll be fine. A short break might be good for me. Where are you staying?" Tezuka asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Ah… about that…"

"I don't think it wise," Tezuka said before Atobe could even finish his sentence. Clearly he'd been too obvious about his plans.

"I've seen pictures of your apartment, Kunimitsu. I could sleep on the couch. It'd be fine." Atobe couldn't believe he was offering to sleep on anything but a bed or a luxurious futon but he long ago gave up trying to question the odd things he would do for the man across from him.

"I still don't think it wise…" The tips of Tezuka's ears were turning pink which told Atobe that Tezuka was definitely thinking something naughty that he was embarrassed of.

"We're the age of majority here. There's no reason for us to be apart. And if we get a little careless nobody is here to say anything." Part of him rather hoped that they'd get more than a little careless while the other part worried what would happen if they did.

Being with Tezuka was a bit of a paradox. It felt so right and perfect and Atobe couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else. But at the same time, since so much of their communication was long distance and they were always being watched by family or friends it felt odd and a little awkward to be alone. Though Atobe was sure those feelings would pass. And perhaps it was only awkward because of the sexual tension between them that he was sure was palatable to all those within a 100 yard radius of them.

"I honestly don't know if I trust my control…. And our family expects better from us," Tezuka finally admitted.

Atobe could understand. Whenever they had found even a moment alone in their rare meetings over the years, they would end up kissing and holding each other close. Only the possibility of being seen or someone needing them soon kept things from escalating. Alone in the privacy of Tezuka's apartment would likely have them both naked before the tour of it was even done. And while they may not be breaking any laws in Germany as they were both over 18, Tezuka was right. It was still two more years before they were fully adults in the eyes of Japan and their parents.

Atobe sighed. He didn't like it but he could understand. They'd made it this far. They could make it two more years. "Then I'll book a room at a hotel near yours. And we can spend the days going to museums and all those little bookstores and cafes you keep telling me about."

Tezuka gave a nod. "I think I can arrange that."

"Excellent. I plan to make the most out of my gap year."

"Does that mean you'll come visit again?" Tezuka asked. And even if he hadn't had plans to see Tezuka as often as possible, Atobe knew he would have made them in a heartbeat. Tezuka wanted to see him more and he was more than happy to agree to it.

They would have to be careful but Atobe would make it work.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Atobe found that having a soulmate nearly his whole life was on occasion stressful and not being able to see his soulmate because of idiotic rules was annoying. But it had been useful on more than one occasion.

Being the only son of the Atobe family meant he got a lot of attention. Usually it was just people wanting to be a trusted friend or in his confidence. But at times, people had taken it further and insisted they were soulmates.

Really he never understood what they hoped to achieve by that. He would know soon enough that they were not soulmates if he could not find their name tattooed on him. Or did they hope to drug him and hope he didn't noticed a new tattoo? Ridiculous all of it.

But no matter how convincing the con, he was always able to see through it because he knew exactly who his soulmate was already. Most were angry at being seen through so quickly and more than one had demanded how he had known. And why he hadn't even checked for his own tattoo. He never gave them the satisfaction of answering.

The ones done in school of girls using their pens and markers to create fake tattoos and confess their love was one thing. But as he got older the cons became more elaborate and people would approach him with real tattoos of his name on their body.

Depending how they approached and who he was with at the time, he would give them the chance to go away and never approach him again, or he would take some sort of legal action or call the cops. Falsifying soulmates was a crime after all and who knew just how far these people would go to get a cut of the Atobe empire.

So as he prepared for his twentieth birthday, held conveniently several days after his real birthday, he had another reason to be thankful for Tezuka meeting him all of those years ago. And for being as patient and true as he had for all of that time. Because even now that Tezuka was a pro athlete and a celebrity in Japan there was never any news of him having a girlfriend or boyfriend or so much of a scandal of him being seen on a date.

There were of course rumours that made Atobe laugh with the ridiculousness of it all. Except of course for the ones that said that Tezuka was so focused on sport and not dating was because he either had a soulmate or only his soulmate would do. The gossip blogs seemed to find both notions romantic and would wax poetic on it for ages. Those that suspected he had a soulmate already would wonder where his name tattoo would be and when they'd meet the lucky girl.

Atobe hoped they weren't disappointed to find it was a lucky boy instead and that Tezuka's tattoo was right under their noses on Tezuka's left wrist.

He remembered a newscaster once asking why Tezuka wore the watch on his left hand if he was left handed and Tezuka merely mentioned comfort.

But none of that mattered anymore. He was twenty now and so was Tezuka. He and Tezuka could be together legally anywhere in the world they wished. No more need for secrets or being kept apart. Of course he still had to finish school and Tezuka was busy flying around the world playing tournaments but that was different. They were apart by choice. And they could meet up whenever they wanted; Do whatever they wanted.

That thought in mind, he practically skipped down the stairs and toward the giant birthday bash that was being thrown in his honour in the ballroom.

Tezuka wasn't here yet to escort him in but Tezuka had promised to come. He was flying directly from a tournament and couldn't guarantee when he would be there just that he would. And that promise was good enough for him. He was used to waiting by now.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The formal speeches were done, the cake was cut and the official party was well under way. Atobe was currently taking a moment to himself to eat a little of the delicious food being served in the hall and talk to Kabaji.

"Keigo," Kabaji said and then pointed across the hall where an opening was being made around the newest guest to arrive. Of course the man of his dreams would walk in when he was eating a piece of cake.

"Do I have icing on me?" Atobe asked hurriedly chewing and setting aside his plate.

Kabaji shook his head and then turned Atobe around so he was facing Tezuka again. The strong hands gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder before withdrawing. He nodded to himself and started walking.

Tezuka always carried himself with such poise and purpose and as he moved across the floor directly to him now was no different. People moved out of his way automatically and in mere seconds they were standing face to face.

Tezuka held out a small gift in his left hand to Atobe. "Happy birthday, Keigo," Tezuka said.

As he took the present, he noticed that Tezuka wasn't wearing a watch or anything else to cover the mark. He looked up and met his eyes. There was such warmth and desire in them that Atobe felt his breath catch for a moment. "Thank you," He finally said. "Let me get you a drink. I'm sure you're thirsty after your travels."

"Thank you." They walked over to the present table where Atobe gently placed the lavender wrapped one from Tezuka down onto it and then led him to a nearby waiter who had a tray of champagne he was serving. He took one for himself and gave Tezuka the other.

"I'm glad I made it on time," Tezuka said as he took a small sip.

"With plenty of time to spare…. You look handsome," Atobe said. Tezuka had worn a beautiful three piece suit that made him look sophisticated and handsome. Atobe knew without looking around the room that he wasn't the only one appreciating the cut of the suit.

"So do you . The silver suits you," Tezuka said.

"I'm glad you approve," Atobe said. He had tried nearly every suit colour on in the shop before deciding on the silver. Oshitari had teased him about wanting to win the hearts of the nation on his birthday but really, it was only ever one heart he was thinking about.

Atobe spared a brief thought to wonder where Oshitari was in the hall and what he was thinking of the scene. He was sure Oshitari would be demanding the whole 'romantic tale' from Atobe the second the two of them were alone.

"Would you care to dance?" Tezuka asked as he set his now empty champagne glass down on a table. He then surprised Atobe by shrugging out of his jacket. He then watched curiously as Tezuka took out the cufflinks of his shirt and artfully rolled the sleeves up slightly.

Taking in the lack of tie for the first time, Atobe wondered if Tezuka had always planned to do this. With a tie on, the rolled sleeves may have looked a little foolish but without it, Tezuka looked relaxed and ready to dance.

Atobe's eyes drifted to his name on Tezuka's wrist now easily on display for all to see. He didn't know what was in that box on the present table, but he doubted it could match the gift that Tezuka was giving him now. "I'd love to dance," Atobe said once Tezuka's sleeves were both rolled. He set his own half full champagne glass down and held a hand out for Tezuka to take.

Tezuka led them out to the dance area and it wasn't long before people realized that Atobe wasn't just dancing with the handsome professional tennis player. Tezuka made no attempt to hide the name on his wrist and in fact seemed to be showing it off even more with the way he was holding Atobe. It seemed that it wasn't just Atobe who was impatient to announce to the world that he had a soulmate and his name was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He smiled as he realized that by the end of the dance everyone here would finally know that he had a soulmate. And by the end of tomorrow he suspected the news would have spread further than he could imagine.

It felt so good to be able to hold each other and claim each other like this in public. Never again would they have to feel like they were sneaking around or steal moments of time together. He wondered if Tezuka would stop wearing wrist bands completely and then had another thought.

"Kunimitsu, if my name had been on your ass, would you have gone without pants?" Atobe asked and was rewarded with the lovely sound of Tezuka's laugh.

"Maybe," Tezuka said and held him tighter as the music played on.

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

Atobe couldn't help the smile that stole across his face as he woke. Tezuka was still sound asleep beside him on the bed looking completely rumpled and delicious. Sitting up, Atobe reached out to smooth some of Tezuka's unruly hair from his face to better look down at him.

It was their first morning waking up in the same bed and Atobe intended to savour it and memorize every detail. He especially liked the way the blankets had slid down Tezuka's bare chest as he had sat up and the way Tezuka was curled toward him.

His soulmate was always handsome but something about him with no glasses and defenseless while deep in sleep made him all the more appealing to Atobe.

Feeling bold, he leaned in and carefully pressed a light kiss to Tezuka's lips, pleased when the other merely made a pleased noise before burrowing further into his pillow.

He should likely stop touching and let the man sleep. As much as it would be nice to start the day off with lazy kisses and caresses in bed, Atobe understood that Tezuka needed his rest. The man had come directly from a tennis tournament on the other side of the globe just to be with him at his birthday celebration. A celebration that ran far into the night.

Giving a soft sigh as he drew back from Tezuka and out of the bed, Atobe vowed to get his lazy morning kisses tomorrow. He carefully tucked the blankets back around Tezuka before padding over to the high back reading chair where his robe was draped and slipped it on.

Perhaps Tezuka would be awake after he had breakfast.

He headed out of the room, giving the bed and Tezuka one last lingering look, and down to the sunroom where breakfast was normally held. He paused only for a moment at the sight of Oshitari and Shishido at the table having forgotten that he had invited any of his friends who had wanted to to stay the night. He was quite sure that Shishido had only stayed for the food and Oshitari for the chance at gossip.

Still, it wasn't completely unpleasant company and the two would prove a distraction from the temptation currently sleeping in his bed. "Good morning," He greeted before heading to the sideboard to fill a plate with various items.

"Good morning, Atobe. We didn't expect you up this early," Oshitari said as he sipped on his coffee as if it was the only thing sustaining him at the moment.

Atobe settled down on the seat at the head of the table and gave a small shrug. "Routine makes it hard to stay in bed too long," Atobe said. "I think it's more surprising to see you up."

Oshitari had a reputation for being lazy and while not the sleep lover that Jirou was, Oshitari could be counted on to hit the snooze alarm more times than he should. The fact that he was also in a robe, hair mussed and not even wearing his glasses just all went to furthering his suspicions that Oshitari had dragged himself out of bed in the hopes of getting details from Atobe about his relationship with Tezuka.

Shishido on the other hand was unsurprisingly in training clothes and looked to have already been out and running this morning. Atobe was convinced that Shishido had some sort of masochistic side that made him enjoy training so hard. Atobe wasn't one to shy away from hard work and training but his did not typically leave him sleep deprived and covered in bruises.

"He asked me to wake him up when I got back from my jog," Shishido said. He seemed more interested in devouring his overly cheese filled omelette than questioning why Oshitari would want to be woken up then.

"I see. Well it's nice to have the company."

"I'm sure… especially since it seems you left a certain someone behind this morning," Oshitari said. "Did you wear him out?"

Atobe resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Oshitari's filfthy drawl. "I believe the tennis, international flight and a night of dancing may have also played a part, Oshitari," he countered. What he and Tezuka did or did not do in their bedroom was not something he wanted to discuss with Oshitari… at least not over breakfast.

"I see… so you're still a virgin." Oshitari stated boldly.

Shishido sputtered and choked on the ill-timed sip of orange juice he had just taken. He was red faced and sputtering and thankfully was taking all of their attention so that Atobe could compose himself. "Oshitari! Don't say that stuff like that!"

"What? We're all adults here. Or nearly. We should be able to discuss such things now. Especially since it's between two soulmates."

Atobe decided that when put like that it wasn't as bad. But he had to agree with Shishido that some things should just not be discussed so bluntly.

"Kunimitsu's and my sex life is not up for discussion," Atobe said hoping he gave no indication to whether or not he and Tezuka had a sex life. He had hoped they would by this point. But last night, when he finally emerged from the bathroom it was to find Tezuka stripped to his underwear on the bed and fast asleep.

Tezuka appeared to be a natural tease. Exposing all that delicious flesh and draping himself so exquisitely across his bed only to fall asleep and therefore be all but untouchable. Atobe had of course given in and touched a little as he tucked them both in for the night but it was certainly not the type of touching either of them had had in mind while they were pressed tight together on the dance floor.

He really didn't need Oshitari knowing that Tezuka had fallen asleep on him. And then he wondered if he would be more open to discussing his sex life if he had had a successful night of it. It would likely be less embarrassing.

"You're such a pervert," Shishido said. He then stood to go refill his plate at the sideboard. It was probably a good thing that Shishido did so much running with how much he loved food.

"There is nothing perverted about sex between two willing adults," Oshitari countered. "But if we do not wish to discuss sex we could talk about romance instead."

Shishido groaned but made no other objection at the suggested topic change.

Atobe felt a bit more generous toward it. Oshtiari was always big on romance and Atobe had been keeping his and Tezuka's connection a secret for so long that he was actually looking forward to sharing some of it with his friends.

"It's all over the press already," Oshitari started and then picked up a newspaper that had been sitting on the chair beside him.

Atobe knew the news would get out. But as the newspaper came into view he had to frown at the pictures plastered all over it. It was one thing for news to travel. It was another for one of his guests or staff to take and sell such private photos. At least the story seemed supportive if full of speculations. That did take away some of Atobe's desire to share things about Tezuka and him though.

"You should see the gossipy trashy paper that Oshitari picked up," Shishido said.

Atobe raised his eyebrow at that and looked at Oshitari.

"You're better off not knowing. They were highly speculative about your history and personal relationships. It's best to not let it ruin your mood."

Oshitari was probably right that he shouldn't give into temptation and read what horrible things were also being said. But he liked to be prepared and the last thing he wanted was for him or Tezuka to be blindsided by a question from someone who believed whatever nonsense was being written about them. It would also help them to compose a proper statement for the press if they knew what issues might need addressing.

But that could wait. That's why they both had people hired to handle such things; So they could go a morning without having to.

"I'll look at them all later," Atobe said. He set the paper aside and picked his fork back up to eat some more.

"If you insist. Though every paper and site seemed to have a different guess for when you two first met. Was it before you two met in the second year of junior high school when he defeated our captain and you theirs?" Oshitari asked. It seemed he really was determined to dig out the romance and details.

At least Atobe could trust him to keep such information from the press. Oshtiari might like to gossip and talk about love but he only ever kept it to their trusted circle of friends when it came to anything important. And Shishido just didn't seem to care enough about such things to actually ever want to repeat it.

"Quite before then. We met when I was visiting Japan as a child," Atobe said. A smile started to spread across his face as he thought about their first meeting and how panicked their mothers were compared to Tezuka who was stoic even then.

"Damn. That's a long time to know your soulmate," Shishido said. "Must have sucked being so far away."

Atobe thought that that was putting it mildly but just nodded instead. "We did keep in touch though. We wrote quite a few letters."

"Oh? Do you still have them?" Oshitari visibly perked up at that detail and Atobe made a note to move his letters somewhere more secure where Oshitari wouldn't be able to 'stumble' upon them.

"I may have kept a few… though I'm not sure Kunimitsu did." He had kept all of them and he knew for a fact that Tezuka had a least a few stored away as he had mentioned it once a few years earlier.

"Hmmm… I'm sure they would make for some interesting reading."

"Doubtful. Especially the early letters. I think we just talked about pets and tennis." And while those may be embarrassing in their simplicity and horrible spelling at least there was no mention of wanting to touch or kiss as had slipped into some later letters once they realized that that was what they wanted to do.

"That actually sounds sort of cute. Hard to picture either of you being little and not awesome at something," Shishido said.

"Yes. I think we need proof to believe it," Oshitari said quick to latch onto any reason to get to the letters.

"I'm sure you'll survive without it."

"If I must.. But it will be a shadow of the existence it would be if you had shared."

"Always so dramatic, Oshitari."

"What else am I to do until I find my own soulmate but live vicariously through others?" Oshitari asked.

Shishido just muttered something about Oshitari being lame and Atobe chuckled.

"So when was your first kiss?" Oshitari asked.

"You really plan on outdoing yourself this morning, don't you?" Atobe knew his friends would be interested but he hadn't expected Oshitari to give him all the questions at breakfast.

"With the way Tezuka made a show of claiming you last night and putting your name on display I don't see how you could be shy now. It was obvious he'd been wanting to do that for quite some time," Oshitari said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Atobe had a feeling that any details he shared was going to end up in Oshitari's future romance novels. His friend was a budding author who made them all read early drafts of all of his stories before he submitted them to publishers. He'd yet to find an agent so Atobe suspected he would start self-publishing soon if he wasn't picked up. It was all rather terrifying because even if the publishing world didn't see it yet, Atobe was sure that a vast number of lonely housewives would gobble up Oshitari's works faster than he could write them.

Still, Atobe couldn't help but smile instead of being scared by inspiring trashy novels. It was hard to be truly upset about anything when he thought of how his soulmate was no longer a secret or how Tezuka was asleep in his bed upstairs. "As I said, it's been a long time coming…Even Kunimitsu's patience could only go so far." He had still been impressed and amazed by just how bold Tezuka had been last night though.

"So where's your tattoo?" Shishido asked eyeing him up and down.

"Not somewhere easily seen," Atobe said.

"Obviously. Or we would have spotted it when you change."

"I didn't realize you paid such close attention to my person when I'm in a state of undress, Shishido," Atobe said just to watch his friend get flustered.

"Shut up," Shishido said with a huff and a rosy stain to his cheeks. "After how many years sharing a change room a guy's going to notice a tattoo or not."

"As I said… it's somewhere not easily seen. So in that way, I was luckier than Kunimitsu…at least until I came to Japan with their love of onsens and communal bathing."

"Is it on your ass?" Oshitari asked with a leering grin. "That would be an amusing spot for it."

Atobe frowned. He wouldn't find that amusing at all and if it really was there he would probably have kicked Oshitari just then. "It's on my hip, idiot."

"Nearly as amusing. I noticed your name was romanized and cursive font. What does his look like?"

Atobe was thankful that Oshitari didn't ask to see it. He wasn't quite ready to strip at the breakfast table. "Kanji. Very neat calligraphy."

"That suits him," Oshitari said.

"It does. And I'm forever glad that the tattoos appear as we will one day write our name and not how we would have written them at the time. I doubt either of us wanted some childish scrawling on our bodies." Atobe doubted Tezuka would have been so quick to show off his tattoo if it had looked as ridiculous as Atobe's signature was at the age they met. He was positive he only wrote the 'b' going the correct direction about half the time.

"True. I wonder if Tezuka knew his kanji yet or if you would have a long scrawling name in hiragana to contend with."

"Fortunately we never need to find out," Atobe said.

"Well only a lameass would complain about what their soulmate tattoo looked like anyway," Shishido said. "Especially since not everyone's gonna find their soulmate."

Atobe wasn't sure how much of a rush Shishido was in to find his soulmate but he supposed everyone hoped to find theirs on some level."That's true. Though most soulmates are found in their mid-twenties."

"Except you and Tezuka. Always such over-achievers," Oshitari said.

"Of course. Did you expect anything less for my magnificent self."

"No. Though I am still hoping for all the romantic and lusty details."

"Ugh. I'm not. I'm just here for breakfast and your fancy five head shower," Shishido hastily put in as if he were actually worried that Atobe would finally appease Oshitari.

"Yes. I'm well aware of what a drain you are on our friendship," Atobe teased and then chuckled as Shishido stuck his tongue out at him. Shishido might enjoy eating all of the food from the Atobe kitchens and abusing the amenities provided but despite that and his rough exterior Atobe could hardly ask for a better friend. Nobody could offer more sincere encouragement or would go to bat for you as hard as Shishido would.

"Just for that, I'm going to take over your jacuzzi, too." Shishido stood, picked up his still full coffee cup and headed out of the breakfast room pausing only long enough to get Atobe's beloved dog to follow him. "Come on Beat. You don't want to be here while these two keep going on about romance."

Atobe and Oshitari both chuckled and then seemed to grow serious at the same time. "He's actually a bigger romantic than myself when it comes to soulmates," Oshitari said.

"I know. But I can hardly help it that I found mine already. And honestly, it would have been easier if it had come later in life." Not that Atobe was saying he wanted to give up Tezuka as his soulmate or that all of the frustration and waiting hadn't been worth it. But it certainly hadn't always been easy.

"Yes. I imagine having to keep it secret wasn't easy. Especially as children. It's a wonder that your parents managed as well as they did and that your bond with Tezuka wasn't damaged."

Atobe shrugged. As a child he didn't fully understand what it meant to be soulmates and by the time he did, he was old enough to understand why they had restrictions placed on them. "Kunimitsu and I are both stubborn. And our parents were encouraging enough when it came to keeping in touch… just as long as it remained long distance."

"Are you saying it didn't always?" Oshitari asked.

"It was harder to control how and when we met once I moved back to Japan… and even more so once Tezuka was in Germany," Atobe said and let Oshitari fill in the blanks as he worked on eating some of the fruit on his plate.

"I see… I always knew you had a cunning side but I would never have suspected it from Tezuka. But then I would never have imagined him dancing with you while claiming you're his in front of the world either." Oshitari gave a wistful sigh as if recalling the scene with great fondness.

"It wasn't in front of the whole world…" Even if the whole world now had the opportunity to learn about it thanks to the partygoer who apparently couldn't be trusted. "And I suppose I was a bit of a bad influence on him… though I assure you, once that man has drawn a line in the ground he doesn't want to cross nothing will get him over it." On one hand, Atobe admired that strength but on the other hand, he still would have really enjoyed getting a full tour of Tezuka's apartment and staying overnight there.

It was possible they would have regretted their hasty actions later but a part of Atobe regretted not finding out. But perhaps that was mostly the part of him that was disappointed that all they had done last night was sleep in the same bed and nothing more.

"You're telling me that you two didn't do anything together all that time? No wonder you threw yourself wholeheartedly into training. All of that excess sexual repression to work off."

Atobe laughed as it really wasn't that far from the truth. With Tezuka as his soulmate he had no desire to look at others for any kind of relief so working out his frustrations on tennis seemed a good alternative to strangling someone. It didn't hurt that Tezuka was obsessed with tennis, too.

"We did steal a few kisses. But other than that, we abided by our families' wishes."

"Oh? When was your first kiss? Second year junior high school? When you beat each other's captains?" Oshitari asked, leaning forward a little in his chair.

"No."

"You can't just leave it there. When was it?"

Atobe sighed. It seemed impossible to steer Oshitari away from his and Tezuka's love life for any amount of time. And it wasn't helped by Atobe's desire to somewhat brag about how lovely his soulmate was. He supposed a few details wouldn't hurt.

"After our match in the third year of junior high school… I wanted to make sure he'd be okay," Atobe said smiling slightly at the memory of the kiss and the way Tezuka had blushed.

"I'm not surprised. That match had enough sexual tension in it to cut with a knife. I can't believe I never suspected you two were soulmates and that you just didn't want to get him naked," Oshitari said.

"I imagine that even if we weren't soulmates I would have wanted to get him naked back then. The fates chose extraordinarily well for me," Atobe said.

"Would you have actually pursued him? You've always struck me as a man who would feel that nothing but the best would do for him. And the best would of course be your soulmate," Oshitari said.

Atobe gave an elegant shrug. It was hard to say for certain since Tezuka was his soulmate and the whole point was moot. But he couldn't imagine his younger self being able to resist the pull of Tezuka's charms and talents unless he already knew his soulmate. "You were the one who once told me there is no harm practicing with someone else for when your soulmate comes along."

"True… but it doesn't mean that practicing won't lead to heartache when one of you eventually find your soulmate," Oshitari said. And the way that he said it made Atobe think he was speaking from personal or close to personal experience.

"I think some people are worth that risk. Better a few years with them than never, ahn?" Atobe asked.

"Possibly… And there are certainly some couples who are happily together with someone who isn't their soulmate. But is that the kind of romance I want?" Oshitari asked. He picked up his mug and took a sip of it as he obviously contemplated the question.

"I never had a chance to question if I wanted to date anyone else other than my soulmate. But I don't think it's bad to. In fact, some can argue it's even more romantic to do so. Because if you aren't soulmates you're really together because you want to be not because fate said you should be," Atobe said.

With how wistful Oshitari was being, perhaps it wasn't that he had been hurt by dating someone who then found their soulmate but was considering dating someone who had yet to find it. Simple dating was one thing and common. But to want to seriously enter a relationship when neither had found their soulmates could be risky. It was very far and few between where a person declined the chance to be with their soulmate.

"And even if you break up because one of you find a soulmate or for some generic reason, at least you can take what you've learned from the relationship to use with your next partner or on your soulmate." While Atobe had had no interest in practicing on other people for Tezuka he could admit to himself that he certainly wouldn't have minded a chance to practice certain bedroom skills.

Sexual attraction wasn't an issue between him and Tezuka but knowing what to do with it somewhat was. He had of course researched and was sure Tezuka had to. But there was a large gap between theoretical and practical knowledge that couldn't be bridged without doing it. And Atobe did not want any of his and Tezuka's firsts to be mired by inexperience.

They also had to figure out the finer details of their bedroom dynamics at some point, too. He wasn't yet sure if he had a preference to anything but perhaps Tezuka already did. Though if he did, did that mean that he had found someone else to experiment with while away in Germany? There would certainly have been no shortage of willing bodies.

Atobe frowned as his thoughts wandered to ridiculous things and refocused on Oshitari. Yes, nudging Oshitari to pursue something with someone that might not last could be seen as cruel. But he also knew his friend loved love and romance. Wouldn't it be crueler to deny him a chance to experience some of that for himself?

"That's the second time you brought up gaining experience for your soulmate, Atobe. Did your first time not go as envisioned?" Oshitari asked, the shadows that had been lurking in his eyes dissipating as he switched to teasing.

"No. Of course not," Atobe said. All charitable thoughts of Oshitari dying swiftly at the return of teasing.

"How did you decide what positions to go with?" Oshitari questioned clearly ignoring the the intense death vibes Atobe was sending at him.

"Why? Planning on using the same tactics with your future lover?" Atobe shot back.

"No. Merely curious to how two extremely handsome and headstrong men have paired up. Perhaps Tezuka-kun was on the bottom and that's the real reason he's not at breakfast. You exhausted him and made him too sore to leave the bed."

Atobe had to try really hard to remember his manners and not throw his grapes at Oshitari's head. "Please stop thinking about me and Kunimitsu naked you pervert. I thought you were supposed to be a romantic, not a lecher."

"Romance does lead to sex, Atobe," Oshitari said.

Atobe wished that Shishido was still in here. He wouldn't have been so restrained when it came to throwing something at Oshitari's head.

"Well why don't you go off and romance someone and find out yourself how these things are decided." And Atobe would have hoped that Oshitari would come back and share those details with him if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to find out for himself before then.

He had a near naked Tezuka in his bed. He was not going to waste the opportunity and if they had to fumble around and have awkward conversations to figure out who wanted to do what, well that was just what they'd have to suffer through. He was sure the end result would be more than worth it.

"Perhaps I already know and just wanted to compare notes," Oshitari drawled.

"Unlikely. I doubt you would have kept your male dalliances any quieter than you have your ones with the ladies. In fact, I still remain unconvinced that you are in fact bisexual and don't merely pretend to be so you can annoy me further."

"You would me dear Atobe. Just because I've yet to date a man doesn't mean I don't appreciate them. I'm just more selective when it comes to what I'm looking for in a male partner," Oshitari said.

"Fine. Then why don't you go off and hunt one down who suits your tastes and leave me alone," Atobe said and waved his fork toward the door.

Oshitari chuckled and shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder if you and Tezuka actually did anything last night. You're awfully high strung for a man who should be well sated and pleased with himself for snagging one of tennis' most handsome bachelors."

Atobe scowled at him and Oshitari had the audacity to laugh.

Fortunately, Oshitari finally stood up and headed toward the door. "Keigo, I am happy for you. And I do expect more romantic details some day soon," Oshitari said pausing at the doorway.

"Of course. Just when things are less new." Atobe wanted time to process and enjoy what he now had with Tezuka before he had to share it with anyone. He also wanted time to learn how to make Tezuka weak in the knees from his kisses and beg for his touch before he risked telling anyone any such intimate details about his and Tezuka's relationship.

"Ah young love." Atobe heard Oshitari say wistfully to himself as he left the room and wandered off.

Atobe looked at what remained of his plate and decided he was done eating. Perhaps he'd make up a plate of food for Tezuka and deliver it to him as a nice surprise. It certainly wasn't just an excuse to wake Tezuka up so he could do more than watch Tezuka sleep. Even if he rather enjoyed the novelty of that activity, Atobe hoped there was something more exciting they could do together now that they were both rested.

-0-0-0-0-

Returning to his room, Atobe found the bed surprisingly empty. Before he could question where Tezuka had gone he heard water running from his bathroom and smiled. He walked over to the seating area of his bedroom and placed the tray of food and drinks he'd collected for Tezuka and himself down on the table.

He then had a moment to panic about what he should do with himself next before opting to sit and act casual. There was no need to crowd in on Tezuka. They had their whole lives together after all. And he doubted anyone wanted to be bothered while doing their morning ablutions.

He had just finished adjusting his robe after crossing his legs when Tezuka came out of the bathroom. The ends of the hair framing his face were a bit damp from when he washed his face and Atobe wanted to lick the drop of water clinging to Tezuka's chin up.

Of course, when the drop fell, he couldn't help but follow it's path as it hit Tezuka's bare chest and from there it was far too easy to keep admiring all of Tezuka's muscled body.

"Good morning," Tezuka said.

Startled by Tezuka's voice, Atobe dragged his eyes back up to Tezuka's face feeling a little embarrassed at likely being caught staring. Even without his glasses on, Tezuka wasn't blind enough to miss that.

But Tezuka was his soulmate. Perhaps he just felt flattered by the attention. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Atobe was thankful his voice came out much more casually than he felt.

"Yes. Though I'm sorry for falling asleep so quickly," Tezuka said.

"It's nothing to worry about. We'd both had a long day." Remembering his manners he stood and headed toward his wardrobe. "Can I get you a robe or a change of clothes?" He was sure Tezuka had mentioned having his own luggage but he wasn't quite sure where it had gotten to. He imagined some overly helpful staff member had put it in a spare bedroom not realizing that Tezuka would be staying with him.

"A robe would be fine."

Atobe tried not to stare and valiantly resisted the urge to touch as he passed Tezuka and went into his closet to get a blue robe out. "Here. I'm sorry for not being around when you woke up." Atobe passed Tezuka the robe and silently mourned the loss of all that tantalizing skin on display. Would Tezuka be annoyed or pleased if Atobe told him he wanted to lay him out on his bed and kiss every inch of it?

"I only just woke up. And I see you've returned with food and drinks." Tezuka tied his robe closed before moving over to the seating area. He still hadn't put his glasses on and Atobe found that even more intimate than Tezuka walking out of his bathroom near naked.

"I did. I ate downstairs so please eat your fill. And if you want anything you don't see I can have the staff bring something else."

"It's fine. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense," Atobe said, finally sitting down on the chair nearest to Tezuka. "You're my soulmate, my staff will love the chance to spoil you."

That got him a small smile from Tezuka and Atobe returned it with one of his own. It felt nice to so openly be able to claim Tezuka as his.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with spoiling. But I'll let you know if I require anything else."

"That's all I ask," Atobe said.

After contenting himself to sip at his coffee and watch Tezuka eat for a few moments he finally broke the comfortable silence that had descended on them.

"How long are you here for?"

"I've managed to clear a week of my schedule. Though my parents will expect me to visit at some point before I leave," Tezuka said.

Atobe nodded. Last night had seemed so magical that it was easy to forget that they were both two very busy people with schedules that did not afford them much time to see each other. Though now that they were official, Atobe was sure they would both find ways to make it work.

"Other than your parents there's no other pressing engagements?"

"None that can't wait until the next time I'm here," Tezuka said.

Atobe got the impression that Tezuka was just as eager to be alone with Atobe for as long as possible as Atobe was. Especially with the looks he noticed Tezuka kept giving him between bites of food. He could get rather used to looks like that.

"That's good to hear. Though I suppose I should warn you that news of our soulmate status has broken out."

Tezuka nodded at that looking as unsurprised as Atobe had felt at the news. "I expected that."

"I'm afraid pictures have also made it out. I'm not sure which guest of mine would be so crass as to share a private moment like that but I do intend to find out."

Tezuka shrugged which was much more casual of a reaction than he expected but it also pleased him. It meant that Tezuka really didn't care who saw Atobe's name upon his wrist or that he enjoyed being in Atobe's company.

"Perhaps not the way my manager would have liked the news to come out. But I did warn her about us before leaving. It seemed only fair," Tezuka explained.

Atobe nodded. It made sense that Tezuka's manager, who he had had for several years now, should know about something that could have an effect on Tezuka's sponsorships. Hopefully nothing was negatively affected by this.

"I'll call her later if she doesn't call me before then." Tezuka set the mostly empty plate back on the tray and picked up his mug of hot green tea to sip at.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Atobe said before standing. It may have been his party last night but it was Tezuka's birthday, too. "I have a present for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Tezuka said.

"I wanted to." Atobe pulled the present out of a dresser drawer and handed it over to Tezuka and then sat back down. He hadn't been nervous when he bought the gift but now that Tezuka was meticulously unwrapping it he suddenly felt as if butterflies were swirling around. Would Tezuka like it? Would he think it too forward? Too archaic? He should have stuck to racket tape.

Tezuka set the ribbon aside and carefully folded the wrapping paper from the present to also set aside before he eased off the lid of the box. Atobe half felt as if Tezuka was purposefully dragging out the moment to make him worry more. He hadn't dallied over Tezuka's gift when he had opened it last night.

Of course Tezuka had nothing to worry about. The rose cufflinks were a perfectly respectable and lovely gift that Atobe was going to use at the first chance he got.

"A pen?" Tezuka's voice broke into Atobe's thoughts.

"A fountain pen. I know the Germans have a couple highly reputed companies that make them but I felt a Japanese one was better to go with. The nib is also of the highest quality." Atobe abruptly cut himself off as he realized he was starting to ramble on about the pen. He was sure Tezuka could guess he went with that colour because it reminded him of the Seigaku blue he used to wear.

"It's lovely," Tezuka said and set it on top of the folded paper before looking back in the box.

This time Atobe did fidget a little before forcing himself to cross his legs and look much more relaxed than he felt.

"And stationary?"

"It's personalized," Atobe explained. And this time he did hold his breath as Tezuka picked up the papers and brought it up close enough to read.

Atobe felt like his heart might beat out of his chest. Maybe it was too forward having the stationary embossed with both Atobe and Tezuka as well as their family crests. But it had felt so right at the time when he was picking the perfect design out.

"Too soon?" Atobe asked with trepidation when he couldn't take the silence any longer.

He could practically see the yes hanging to Tezuka's lips. But at the last moment, Tezuka shook his head and set the paper back into the box.

"No. I think it's fitting," Tezuka said.

Atobe felt relieved. He didn't think either of them were quite ready to plan the wedding yet, though Atobe was determined to get his ring onto Tezuka's fingers before too many more years passed. But for now, his name on Tezuka's wrist was more than enough of a claim to satisfy him.

Besides, unless one of them was an insane axe murderer, it was understood that soulmates would always want to stay together and that marriage was a natural progression. In fact, just declaring each other soulmates officially gave them all the same rights under the law that marriage did.

"I'm glad you think so. I had a set made up for myself. I know writing is seen as old fashioned now. But it's how we began and I find I still like the tradition of it." And perhaps one day, Atobe would even show Tezuka how he had meticulously saved all of the letters he had ever received from the other man.

"I agree. And it will help me keep my kanji level up. Unless of course you insist I write you in English," Tezuka said.

"I never insisted in English in the first place. I believe you were using me for free English tutoring," Atobe said. This was not the first time they had teased each other over their early attempts at writing in opposite languages to each other.

"Then it balanced out since I was your kanji instructor. Though if I don't practice more, you're likely to become mine."

Atobe chuckled at that. He doubted Tezuka would ever let his Japanese slide that much that he would forget stroke order for even the most obscure kanji. Though typing on LINE and in emails certainly made remembering such things more difficult.

"I hope we'll be able to see each more now that we're officially adults. But I'm sure we'll still have plenty of chances to write one another," Atobe said.

"Tennis won't last forever," Tezuka said. He was lightly stroking Atobe's name on his wrist as he looked over at him.

"I know. But despite wanting you close and in my bed, I wouldn't wish for your tennis career to be a single day shorter than it has to be," Atobe said. He knew how passionate Tezuka was about tennis. Atobe sometimes wished he could be out on the circuit, joining Tezuka in the joys of tennis but he had obligations to his family. Obligations he knew Tezuka would one day help him with. But for now, he was content enough to suffer his absences and cheer him on.

"That means a lot. Choosing between you and tennis is not something I'd ever want to do," Tezuka said.

Atobe gave a moment's thought to wonder if he or tennis would win and decided that Tezuka would not be happy no matter the choice he made. And so Atobe would make sure he never had to choose. Though perhaps Tezuka would be amenable to forgoing a smaller tournament every now and then to spend a few more days in Japan.

"We'll make it work, Kunimitsu. We're not the first soulmates to have to figure out how survive a long distance relationship. And it will be easier now that we can be us," Atobe said.

"It really will be. And it will be nice to no longer have people approaching me," Tezuka said. He blushed lightly at his words as he gently set the box with his presents onto the cushion beside him.

"I think we'll both be happy to no longer have that happen." And Atobe wasn't just speaking for himself. He could admit that he got jealous of the attention Tezuka got from admiring fans. It was ridiculous as he knew Tezuka well enough to know he wouldn't be interested in them but jealousy didn't seem to respect logic like it should.

"Very much so," Tezuka said. And the intensity in his gaze told Atobe that he wasn't the only one have foolish jealous thoughts.

"We should register our soulmate status before you return to the circuit," Atobe said suddenly. They had to go to the prefectural offices together to properly register their soulmate status but the effort and time standing in line would be worth it. Not only would it legally give them certain rights and protections it was also something the press would expect. And if they didn't register it before Tezuka left Japan there would be far too many rumours for peace of mind.

"Of course. But not today."

"Oh? Did you have plans for today?" Atobe asked.

When Tezuka's eyes flicked toward the bed before moving back to Atobe he couldn't help but smirk. It was nice to know that his soulmate was also a mindreader.

"I think I like your plans," Atobe said. He then stood and held his hand out to Tezuka.

Tezuka took his hand and rose from his seat before he stepped in close to give him a soft kiss. Kissing when Tezuka wasn't wearing his glasses was quite enjoyable. It was also much easier now that they knew what way to tilt their heads so they wouldn't bash noses.

But before they could attempt to move beyond kissing Atobe pulled back. "I should probably see all of my house guests home before we proceed any further. I'm afraid we'll find them accidentally barging in or gathered outside the door listening in if we don't." He loved his friends but he found that today he would love them more if they were far away from his bedroom.

Tezuka gave a small chuckle and then walked over toward the bed to get his glasses. "I understand. Go take care of your guests. I'll call my manager and deal with the emails from my own friends. I think Oishi has sent over fifty by now."

Atobe smiled thinking of Tezuka's friends and how they were just as strange as his own.

"Alright. But be prepared to be awed by my prowess upon my return."

"I look forward to it," Tezuka said.

And while Atobe had been mostly jesting, Tezuka's response and heat in his eyes made Atobe determined to kick everyone to the curb and give explicit instructions to his staff to stay away and keep everyone else away as fast as he possibly could

He quickly ducked into his closet to pull on clothes and hastily left the room to the sound of Tezuka already on the phone.

Business before pleasure and then Atobe would be all about the pleasure he'd been denied for so long. Atobe had a soulmate to get naked and get to know and he wasn't about to be deterred.


	4. Chapter 4

Tezuka was stretched out naked on Atobe's bed and had been enjoying a rather thorough back massage when he felt Atobe's hands slip lower and lower until a finger was rubbing between his cheeks.

"Okay?" He heard Atobe ask quietly as his slicked finger continued to move up and down.

Tezuka didn't trust his voice so just nodded and made to spread his legs a little, prompting Atobe to shift from straddling them both to half settling between them.

They hadn't explicitly talked about what would happen when they moved from kissing near the windows to the bed. But Atobe's offer to give him a back massage was offered and accepted with the knowledge that it would lead to more from there.

Tezuka might be a virgin but he was knowledgeable about how sex between him and Atobe would work. He had been curious enough to research it when he first felt such sexual feelings toward Atobe and some he considered friends certainly had no filter when it came to sharing private stories.

But theory and practical knowledge were two different things. And as Atobe's fingers ghosted over his entrance, he jerked in surprise and had to remind himself to breathe. He didn't think he had a preference to what roles they played and while he hoped they would get around to experimenting with both roles during the week he was here he didn't mind going first. Or at least he didn't think he did.

He sucked in a sharp breath as Atobe slid his finger inside of him. It didn't hurt. But it certainly felt weird.

Atobe's finger stilled and Tezuka felt his other hand rubbing gentle circles on his back. "Are you okay?" Atobe asked before lips pressed down between his shoulder blades.

Tezuka opened his mouth to reply and then closed it to swallow before attempting to speak again. "Y-yeah. It's just… it's not what I expected." Perhaps he should have been more ambitious or curious and investigated his own entrance to make things easier now. But just the thought of doing something like that made him blush.

And the only reason he wasn't completely red and squirming away from Atobe right now is because despite the awkward feeling position, his desire to be intimate and close with his soulmate overrode nearly everything else.

"I'll take it slow. Just tell me if you want me to stop," Atobe said.

Tezuka looked over his shoulder and saw Atobe reach for the bottle of lubricant and even knowing it was coming jerked a little as the cool gel landed between his cheeks.

"Sorry," Atobe said sounding much more amused than sorry.

Tezuka just huffed and went back to resting his head against his folded arms. He knew he needed to breathe deep, relax and trust Atobe to do things right. Unfortunately he was sure he was only managing two out of three as Atobe slowly moved a slick finger in and out of him.

How could one finger feel so big? He'd spent enough time admiring Atobe's fingers to know that only one should not be making him tense up like this. Reminding himself that if done correctly this was going to feel really good and that he needed to relax he finally felt himself slowly loosening up around Atobe's finger.

He figured it must have been successful when Atobe made that pleased and sexy noise in the back of this throat. A certain amount of awkwardness was certainly worth it if he could hear more of that.

"I'm going to add a second finger in. I think you're ready," Atobe said.

Tezuka heard the snick of the lubricant bottle being open again and then felt Atobe's finger from within him withdraw. He took a calming breath as he relaxed and then stiffened again as he felt the much wider expanse of two fingers squeeze into him.

Tezuka was sure that Atobe was using more lubricant than necessary but at that moment it didn't seem to be doing much to ease the entrance of a second finger.

"Breathe for me, Kunimitsu. And relax those muscles," Atobe encouraged as his other hand resumed those soothing circles on his back.

Tezuka bit his lip as a whimper escaped him and wriggled on the bed a little both in an attempt to flee Atobe's fingers and to relax enough to let them smoothly enter him. He wanted it and knew he needed it but at the same time his body was very firmly thinking that it really didn't want anything to do with Atobe's fingers.

"I'm trying, Keigo," He muttered. They would see how well Atobe did when it was his turn for this.

"I know you are. I'm just trying to be encouraging," Atobe said and immediately dropped kisses along Tezuka's shoulders and back of his neck which went a long way to soothe him.

It didn't do much to help him relax though. And as Atobe tried to move his fingers around inside of him and made him draw in a hissing breath, Tezuka decided he had had enough. The only thing that was keeping him at all aroused through this was the fact that it was Atobe and even that was starting to lose against the discomfort and awkwardness of this.

"Stop," He said quietly and was relieved when Atobe immediately stopped moving even if he didn't yet withdraw his fingers. "I don't think I can do this."

"Do we need more lubricant? Or should I go back to one finger for longer?" Atobe asked, his fingers finally and thankfully leaving Tezuka's body.

Tezuka drew his legs up as he rolled over so he was sitting facing Atobe and pulled him in for a light kiss. "I think we need to try something else."

"Do you want me to be the receiver first?" Atobe asked. He looked a little nervous at the suggestion but Tezuka thought he'd certainly go through with it if Tezuka asked it of him.

It was a tempting offer because Tezuka did want to experience Atobe in all ways possible but he was starting to think they were getting ahead of themselves. "Perhaps we should start with something more simple?" He asked.

"Such as?" Atobe asked. He reached over to the bedside table and plucked some tissues out of the box to wipe his slick hand clean.

"Touching… kissing…" Tezuka started, some colour rising to his cheeks. Everything about sex was new enough to make him feel a little awkward. But he also knew that the best way to ensure success in everything to do with their relationship was to talk.

Atobe started smiling at that and reached out to run a hand along Tezuka's chest. "I think I can handle that. I've been waiting a long time to touch you."

"Mmmm I'm not surprised," Tezuka said. He then reached out to Atobe and gently ran his fingers over his name on Atobe's hip. It was so rare that he was able to see it.

Atobe gave a very pleasing gasp to the touch so Tezuka made sure to keep doing it as he leaned in to kiss Atobe again.

As their tongues lightly tangled against each other and the kiss deepened, Tezuka slid his hand from Atobe's hip to lightly grip Atobe's erection.

It felt odd to hold a cock that wasn't attached to his own body but the warm, heavy weight of it wasn't unpleasant.

Atobe moaned and that encouraged Tezuka to move his hand in a slow stroking gesture. When he felt Atobe's hand drop to his own erection he gave a surprise jerk before relaxing and moaning himself.

They seemed to mimic each other's movements and strokes and it wasn't long before they were doing more moaning and gasping than kissing though they pressed their mouths together as often as they could.

But before Tezuka could really start to appreciate the joys of finally being able to touch and pleasure Atobe in this way, he felt the other swell in his hand and then stiffen before his hot sticky seed erupted and covered his hand.

He carefully loosened his grip on Atobe and gently kissed his neck and jaw as Atobe caught his breath and came out of a daze of what Tezuka hoped was a good orgasm.

When he felt that Atobe was more himself, he rocked his hips up a little to remind Atobe about what he was still holding and that he wanted attention, too.

Atobe gave him a sated smirk and then chuckled as he undoubtedly felt Tezuka's cock twitch in response to that look.

Tezuka worried that if Atobe gave him that look in the future he would foolish agree to all sorts of things. Hopefully Atobe didn't figure out the power he wielded until Tezuka had built up some immunity to a sexy and sated Atobe.

"Want me to take care of you?" Atobe purred against Tezuka's neck as he started stroking him again.

"Yesss," Tezuka hissed in both answer to Atobe's question and to show his pleasure at the renewed touch.

It took an embarassing short amount of time for him to also find his release and he shook in Atobe's hold as his breath caught in his lungs. It was so much more intense when someone else was the cause of such pleasure.

Finally, he could catch his breath and he leaned forward to give Atobe a kiss before pulling back and settling back on his butt.

He watched as Atobe examined his hand which was covered with a good amount of fluid from Tezuka and then after a moment's contemplation, Atobe's tongue flicked out to lick some up.

Tezuka's reaction was strong and mixed. One part of him found it arousing while another part found it quite disgusting. He looked down at his own covered hand and decided he wasn't quite that brave. At least not today. He was sure in time he'd learn to be a bit more adventurous and find pleasure in all of the things they could do with each other. But for now he was content to take baby steps.

"It's not that bad," Atobe said. However he reached over with his clean hand to the tissue box on the bedside table and put it beside them.

Tezuka plucked some tissues out and cleaned off his hand and then rest of the mess on himself and watched as Atobe did the same. "Perhaps I'll try it another day… direct from the source," Tezuka said.

"Don't say things like that when I've just come," Atobe said with a bit of strain to his voice.

Tezuka looked down to see Atobe's cock make a valiant attempt at rising again. Apparently his soulmate approved of the thought of Tezuka's mouth wrapped around him.

"My apologies." Tezuka gave him a light kiss before plucking up all of the dirty tissues and sliding out of bed to toss them out.

Atobe watched him for a moment before sprawling out on the bed and looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream. He patted the empty space on the bed beside him and Tezuka walked back to join him. As if he could resist. And wasn't it amazing how comfortable he felt being naked around Atobe already when just earlier this morning he had nearly blushed coming out of the bathroom.

"I think you were right to change course," Atobe said as he casually slung a leg over one of Tezuka's and pulled him close.

"Oh?" Tezuka asked as he rested his head on the same pillow as Atobe and stared into his amazingly blue eyes.

"We need to work up our stamina before we do anything more intensive. Imagine going through all that work to make you relax and prepare you and then it's all over after three thrusts? My ego wouldn't survive. And I imagine you'd be tempted to strangle me."

Tezuka chuckled at Atobe's blunt and practical assessment of the situation but couldn't find it in him to disagree. He probably would have been tempted to strangle Atobe if he had come that soon after all that work.

"I believe there's plenty we can entertain ourselves with this week without hurting your ego," Tezuka said. He couldn't comment on Atobe's stamina as he had hardly lasted any longer. And for now, all that mattered was that they get to know each other's bodies and share in pleasure. Stamina would come naturally through that and while he wasn't sure they'd manage sex before he left to join the tennis circuit again he knew it would come before long.

"I've started a mental list of things I want to do to you and with you," Atobe said with a smile.

"Should I be worried?" Tezuka asked. He adored Atobe but sometimes his soulmate had a bad habit of getting carried away and being ridiculous.

"Only if you have any objections to me kissing you all over."

Tezuka thought about that and felt a shiver of anticipation go through him. No. He certainly had no objections over that idea. "No objections," He voiced and then chuckled as Atobe pulled him into a kiss.

-end


End file.
